1131
Julia reports to Barnabas what she has learned about the trial of Judah Zachery. Synopsis Teaser : Collinwood in 1840. And on this stormy night, a new terror is about to be unleashed. Almost 200 years before this, the vicious warlock Judah Zachery was beheaded, and his body buried separately in an underground vault in order to end forever his evil powers. Now Leticia, under the spell of the disembodied head, has discovered the body's secret resting place. And soon, Judah Zachery may walk the earth again. Leticia brings the Head to the underground vault, and the body approaches it. Act I Leticia tells the body it must wait to be reunited with the Head. She asks the Head what else must be done. At the Old House, Barnabas and Julia wonder why they never heard about Judah Zachery when they were trying to prevent the disaster in 1970. He tells Julia she must go to Bedford and try to learn more about Judah's trial from 1692. In the underground vault, Leticia receives further instructions from the Head. She places the cover back over the Head and leaves. Angelique meets Daniel at Collinwood and introduces herself as Valerie Collins. After a few moments, Daniel appears to recognize her as someone he used to know. Valerie gets worried, and Daniel then remembers she is really Angelique. Act II Valerie locks Daniel in the drawing room and admits he is right about her. She tells him she knew she might run into trouble with Daniel, and is now going to make him forget. She conjures up the ghost of Harriet Collins, his wife he murdered ten years ago. Harriet approaches him and holds out her hand. Act III Valerie tells Daniel that if he ever starts remembering the fact that she is Angelique from 1795, the ghost of Harriet will appear to him and torment him. He promises to forget, and he begins to cry. Leticia enters the front door and hears Daniel crying. She tries to get into the drawing room, but the doors are still locked. Valerie finally opens them and Daniel is now resting in a chair, as calm as can be. Leticia and Valerie introduce themselves, and Daniel goes up to his room for the night. At the Old House, Julia returns with information on Judah Zachery. The newspaper had no articles written about his trial, but she shows Barnabas a book written about him which reveals information about his life. He referred to himself as the "Son of Satan" and vowed immortality for as long as he wore a jeweled mask. He also had a large following, which often involved human sacrifices. Barnabas feels that Judah has something to do with what happened at Collinwood in 1970. Julia continues on, saying eventually Judah was captured and brought to trial, but many felt he would be set free because there was no one to testify against him. On the final day of the trial, a woman known only as "Miranda" testified against him in exchange for her freedom. Judah was found guilty, and according to Miranda, the only way he could be killed was if his head was separated from his body. His body, as well as the mask, were buried in a secret location, while the head was put on public display as a warning. Soon after, the head was stolen, but it has reappeared in several places throughout the world and still has many of its powers. Additionally, all three prosecutors died mysteriously within a year of the trial, and members of their family would die, as well. One of the prosecutors was a man named Amadeus Collins, and Barnabas remembers him as his great uncle. Suddenly, the front door opens, and Valerie walks in. Act IV Angelique tells them she goes by Valerie now, and a stunned Barnabas tells her to get out. She refuses to leave, so Barnabas asks Julia to go back to Collinwood. Valerie asks Julia many questions about how she met Barnabas and if she is also a vampire, but she remains silent and leaves. Valerie tries to convince Barnabas she has changed and wants to resume their marriage, but he wants nothing to do with her. Julia returns to Collinwood and meets Leticia in the foyer. She excitedly tells Julia that she has found the headless body and wants to take her to it. Julia wants to get Barnabas and Quentin, but Leticia says there is no time and forces her to go with her immediately. Back at the Old House, Barnabas and Valerie continue to argue about things that happened in 1795. Barnabas threatens to expose her, but she warns him that doing that would only cast more suspicion on him. Leticia takes Julia to the underground vault and shows her the body. Julia says the body is lifeless, and Leticia then unveils the Head. Julia tries to get away, but she stops, and the Head takes her under its power. Memorable quotes : Angelique: Nothing in the world could make you believe that I love you, could it? And yet I do love you, Barnabas. ---- : Barnabas: And Judah Zachery walks this Earth. Then we will find out the true meaning of evil. ---- : Daniel: (to Angelique) Good evening, madam. You are... you are... Angelique. Those eyes! The witch! The witch! ---- : Barnabas: (to Angelique) So we're at our usual stalemate. ---- : Angelique: (about Julia) So... at last I'm to meet my new sister-in-law. Hello, Barnabas. Aren't you going to welcome me home? Dramatis personae * Jonathan Frid as Barnabas Collins * Grayson Hall as Julia Hoffman * Nancy Barrett as Leticia Faye * Lara Parker as Valerie Collins * Louis Edmonds as Daniel Collins * Gaye Edmond as Harriet Collins * Michael McGuire as Judah Zachery (head only) * Norman Parker as Judah Zachery (body only) Background information and notes Production * This episode was recorded out of broadcast sequence. The previous episode to be recorded was 1128. * The opening narration is provided by someone other than one of the on-screen cast. isn't really true, as Norman Parker is the headless body and is credited as such at the end credits. * Closing credits scene: Collinwood drawing room. * Grayson Hall and Lara Parker are both credited with their characters' fake names "Dr. Julia Hoffman Collins" and "Valerie Collins" respectively. As with her gravestone in 1113, Julia is posing as Barnabas' sister and thus the daughter of the first Barnabas Collins. In 1133 this relationship is confirmed: it is stated that Julia is believed by those in 1840 to be the daughter of the 'original' Barnabas Collins. Story * Daniel murdered his wife, Harriet Collins, at Widows' Hill. * Julia and Barnabas speculate on a possible connection between the head of Judah Zachery in the year 1840 and Gerard Stiles' haunting of Collinwood in the year 1970. In 1142 the head will take possession of Gerard. * The files at the Bedford County newspaper contain no information on Judah's trial. However, there was an article about a prosecutor, who wrote it when he was very old, who felt Zachery was one of the most evil men that ever lived. Judah referred to himself as the 'Devil's Son'. Judah was involved in the black arts; he corrupted the entire town he lived in, a small village near Bedford, and organized a witches' coven that met nightly. There were murders, rumors of human sacrifice, and Judah claimed immortality; he said he could not be killed as long as he possessed the mask of Baal (as seen in 1125). The mask of Baal was a jeweled mask that he wore during his rituals; he said the Devil himself had given it to him, and it had enormous powers. The witchcraft trials were taking place all through New England at the time because of the stories of Judah's strange practices. Judah was brought to trial, and despite how evil he was, they thought he would go free because they could not find one single person to testify against him. Finally, when they had all just about given up, on the last day of his trial, one of his most loyal followers, a woman known only as Miranda, testified against him in exchange for her freedom. She told them that in order to destroy his powers, his head had to be separated from his body and the body buried secretly. The mask of Baal was buried with the body. The head was put on display in the town square as a warning. It disappeared soon after, thought to have been stolen by one of his followers; it has never been found, but there are rumors it still exists and still has enormous powers. A tribunal of three judges condemned Judah to death; all three of them died mysterious deaths, one by one; the various members of their families died as well. One of the judges was Amadeus Collins. When he was a boy, Barnabas heard much discussion of the trials. Amadeus was his great uncle. Amadeus' son and son's wife died in a strange accident soon after that, but they were the only ones because the deaths stopped suddenly for all the families, presumed to be because the head was taken out of the country (in 1123, it was revealed how the head disappeared). ** Julia wonders to Barnabas why Judah was decapitated as punishment for witchcraft and decides to go to Bedford in order to find out, which unearths the above information. However, in the previous episode, Quentin told Barnabas the reason why Judah was beheaded, because the villagers thought his evil was so great that he wouldn't be able to die like an ordinary man. Barnabas fails to share any of that with Julia. In this episode, when Julia returns from her trip, she will repeat this information, but she does expand upon several previously unknown details such as the various players involved, including Miranda and Amadeus. ** In the real world, the witch trials of 1692 took place only in the area. ** For more information on Baal in the real world see: http://www.pantheon.org/articles/b/baal.html. * GHOSTWATCH: Harriet's ghost appears to Daniel and Angelique. Bloopers and continuity errors * When Angelique comes after Daniel, threatening him with Harriet's ghost, the 'spooky' green light comes on too early, shuts off, then comes on again at the proper moment. * When Leticia enters the drawing room to find Angelique and Daniel Collins, a camera can be seen swinging into view in the entryway. Just after that, the camera that's shooting the scene passes Daniel's chair and casts its shadow across it. * Barnabas states he remembered the Bedford murders from when he was a boy; however, it was previously stated that Daniel Collins was 20 when the murders were happening. When Daniel was 20, Barnabas had long been sealed in the mausoleum. In order for Barnabas to remember them as a boy, they would have had to have been happening for at least 20 years. External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 1131 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Every Day - Episode 1131 - The Perils of Memory Gallery ( }}) Category:Dark Shadows episodes